Doctor x Reader Oneshot Series
by CakeIsNoLie
Summary: So, I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who lately. I'm on late Season 2, but I've also watched some of Season 5. And I really like the Eleventh Doctor. He's all childish and cute! :3 And I decided to make a DoctorxReader fanfic series. (As you can see here)


So, I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who lately. I'm on late Season 2, but I've also watched some of Season 5. And I really like the Eleventh Doctor. He's all childish and cute! :3 And I decided to make an Eleventh Doctor fanfic. (As you can see here)

**Eleventh Doctor x Reader: Someplace New and Exciting**

"Doctor!" You called out as you entered the still-unbelievable 'bigger-on-the-inside' police box. You have been the Doctor's companion for quite a while now, and boy did you love traveling with him. In fact, it wasn't just traveling with him that you loved. Yes-it was him himself that you came to love and adore. You loved it whenever he would explain something to you that would have seemed completely obvious to other aliens, or when he would act completely childish. [:3] You even loved his weird up session with bowties and fezzes! [Bowties are cool.] And of course you loved the way he shouted 'Geronimo!'. But, you knew in your heart that you could never be with him. As he said to other women that were starting to get attached, 'You can spend the rest of your life, get old and die with me, but I can't do that with you.' He was right, of course, but that didn't stop you from hopelessly falling in love with him.

"Yes, (y/n)?" He questioned. You looked around the TARDIS trying to figure out where the voice had come from. "Up here, _**darling**_!" He emphasized the word darling. He would call you that at times, playing around with you. You slipped your way up the stairs to find the Doctor fixing up 'who-knows-what'.

"What are you doing?" You asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"Just making some last adjustments to the TARDIS before we get on with our next journey. And…that should do it!" With that, lights came on and the TARDIS came back to life. "Alright, time for a last-minute time and space quiz!"

"Do we always have to do this?"  
"Well, yes! I need to make sure you remember these things. Okay! Let's do a quiz about stars. The closest star to the sun is:"

You sighed. "Proxima Centauri."

"Correct as always! Next, stars are mostly made up of:"

"Hydrogen and Helium."

"Yep! The su-"

"The sun is categorized as a main-sequence star, mass determines whether a star will become a black hole, when a star runs out of fuel for nuclear fusion and dies in an explosion it's called a supernova. We've done this a billion times!"

"You forgot about that there are 300 billion stars in the Milky Way Galaxy. Globular cluster? And what is the class of stars that lose mass rapidly as it flies off in a stellar wind? "

"A spherical group of stars bound together by gravity and Wolf-Rayet Stars."

"The brightest star in the night sky is not the North Star, but:"

"Sirius."

"Yay! 100%! Now, for the bonus question worth a trip to some unknown place! What does TARDIS stand for?"

"Really?" You giggled.

"Just making sure you know what TARDIS stands for. I mean, you _**have **_to know this!"

"Time and Relative Dimensions In Space!" You mimicked his enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Correctemungo! I've always wanted to say that! So…" He jumped up and grabbed a hold of your shoulders. "Where are we going to go next?"

"Oh? I'm not sure, exactly! Um, I guess anywhere? Somewhere knew, where an exciting adventure awaits us!"

"Mmmmh…" He put a hand on his chin and the other on his hip, as if he were thinking. "somewhere knew and an exciting adventure awaits? Ah! I think I know just the place!" He quickly spun around and ran to the controls of the TARDIS. [Man, that never gets old to say!] The TARDIS powered up and within a few minutes, you were off the planet in which you were docked on. The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor beckoned for you to step outside. You wondered what planet you were going to find yourself on and what the aliens were going to look like. You felt your stomach ball in excitement as you opened the doors of the TARDIS to find yourself…

You recognized the crowding of the people and the smell of both smoke and tea fill the air.

"Doctor?"

"(Y/n)?"

"What are we doing here in London? In (year) London?" You questioned.

"You said somewhere where adventure awaits us, right?"

"And something new." You stated coldly.

"Yeah, I know! You just have to wait." He paused for a while until he spoke up, "Well! I'll see you later, then. Toodaloo!" He waved and started to run off.

"Where are you going?" You called out.

"You'll see!" He responded just as he turned a corner.

You giggled to yourself about the silliness of the Doctor. But you couldn't help but wonder what he had planned.

_**~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~**_

You brought your hand up to give the door a big knock. Before you could collide your fist with the door, you heard someone yelling what sounded like to be your name. The door flung wildly open. "(Y/n), is that really you?"

"(Best friend's name), is that really you?" You replied mimicking her sentence.

"Ohmegerd, that really is you!" She cried, glomping you into a giant hug. "You're back!" She brought you into the house and into the living room of you used-to-be house. When you arrived, you saw your parents and friends talking and laughing together. You stood there for at least a couple of minutes before someone noticed you and squealed in delight. Everyone else asked her what was up, then turning their heads in your direction when a silence filled the room.

"(Y/n), you're back!" Your aunt broke the silence to run up to you and glomp you in a giant hug.

"Yeah, well, for now at least…" You replied.

"Oh? You mean you're going to continue traveling around with that mad man? Where is that douche bag anyways?" Your mom was always against you traveling with the Doctor.

"Mom!" You called out and walked up to hug her as well. She welcomed your hug with delight. "By the way, it's the Doctor." You added after you broke away from her strong grasp. She rolled her eyes. "And he is _**definitely **_a mad man with a box." You two laughed together like you used to.

"Who is this Doctor anyways?" Your best friend was known for always questioning people. "Is he your _**boyfriend?**_"

You blushed madly.

"Oh? So you _**like **_him, then? Is he hot?" She wriggled her eyebrows in a flirty manner and added, "Is he just the Doctor? I mean, Doctor _**Who?" **_

"Actually, it's just the Doctor, if you don't mind." If you weren't as red as a tomato before, you definitely were now. You wondered just how long he had been standing there and if he had listened to the whole conversation. Your friend quickly spun around, looking bewildered. "Oh, and in answer to your questions: No, not sure and I consider myself to be? What do you think, (Y/n)?"

"About what?"

"You know," He paused and walked up to you. You took notice that he was closer than he usually stood from you and almost whispered but just loud enough so everyone could hear, "am I…hot?"

_**Now **_you were as red as a cherry. [Cherries are freaking' red!]

"U-um, well…y-yes, you are."

You looked at him and he had an eyebrow cocked, waiting for another reply. "Well?"

"W-well what!?"

"The other…question." You thought you saw a tint of redness on his face, but you shrugged it off, thinking it was the heat of the room.

"What other question?"

"…" He just looked at you for a moment, then took a look around the room and stopped once he was facing the wall, facing away from you. "Do you like me?"

You had trouble starting the sentence because you were worried it might come off as wrong or you might stutter and he would realize that you were telling a lie. I mean, you couldn't tell him the truth. You were afraid your relationship would change drastically and would never be the same again. It's not like he felt the same way about you, so it would be for the better, _**right?**_ Just as you were about to speak, a loud noise came throughout the house and you instantly knew who it was. _And you were glad, for __**once **__about hearing that noise._

"Ah! (Nickname)! I heard that you were back from a _**certain someone."**_ he winked at (Best Friend's name). That's right-for the first time in your life, you were happy to see your best friend's boyfriend. He glanced around the room and his eyes stopped on the Doctor. More specifically, a glaring pair of eyes. He panicked and quickly said, "Ooh! You know what we haven't had for a while? The café down the street…yeah! You, (b/f/n) and I can head down there right now!" He went up to you and (b/f/n) and grabbed your hands and dragged you out the door. You were a bit suspicious of why he rushed all of a sudden when he saw the Doctor. He didn't know him, _**did he?**_ You shrugged it off, but just as you did, you realized something and questioned to yourself, _How was (b/f/n) able to tell him that I was here? She was standing right next to me the whole time and she didn't take out her phone at all…_

**Normal POV**

"Alright, everyone! There's something I want to talk to you all about." The Doctor announced to the people who were left in the living room. (Aunt's name)started to walk towards the kitchen, but the Doctor stopped her in her tracks. "Sit down. This is _**very **_important. It regards your niece." She did as the Doctor had told her to and sat back down on the couch next to your parents. "So, as you guys know, I'm the Doctor-"

"So **you're **the one who ran off with (Y/n) and getting her into so much trouble!" A few people started to shout and argue about the Doctor running off with you.

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Everyone in the room went silent and just stared at the Doctor. "Sorry. But now that everyone is quiet, we can _**hopefully **_move on without any interruptions from certain people. I want all of you to know something about (Y/n) and I. Over the time that we have spent together, I have come to develop other feelings for your niece, daughter, grandchild or friend. And I want to do something very special for her. But I'm going to need your help to get it set up!"

"I'd do anything for my baby girl!" Your mom squealed in excitement.

"Wait a minute, are you the one who told (b/f boyfriend's name) about her being here?"

"Yep." He replied. "So here's what I was thinking…"

**Your POV**

"Hey, uh…thanks for saving me back there." You shyly told your friend's boyfriend, who was sitting across from you in the café.

"Eh? From what?" He questioned.

"The Doctor asked (Y/n) if she liked him or not." Your friend replied as she sat down next to you.

"Oh? And you didn't want to answer the question? You could've had a chance to be with him."

"Well. Whenever girls get too attached to him, he says 'You can spend the rest of your life and die with me, but I can't do the same with you'."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, more confused than before.

"The Doctor doesn't exactly die. He can live for a really long time. Also, he has this little trick to avoid death. He can regenerate himself into a totally new person!"

"He's lived for over 900 years now."

"Wow! 900 years! Now that's a long time to li-" He started but was interrupted by a beep of his cell. He pulled it out and looked at a text, then at (b/f/n) and nodded. She responded by nodding her head in agreement then both of them turning their heads to look at you.

"What?" You asked.

"Come with us."

(b/f/n) and her boyfriend dragged you out of the café, leading you to some place. It was too dark for you to see anything or know where you were going. Eventually, you all got to a building. You guessed it must've been your friend's boyfriend's house. He led you guys inside and turned on all of the lights. (b/f/n) took your hand and took you into a room in the back of the small apartment. She switched on the lights and could see the room was filled with different kinds of fancy clothing.

"What are we doing here for?"

"Well, what do you think? To get you into a nice dress, of course! You can't go out in _**that **_attire."

"Oh, thanks." You sarcastically replied.  
You tried on many different dresses, some too small, some too big, until you found your dress size. After a while of getting dressed, then undressed again, none of the designs suited you.

"(b/f/n), I don't know if any of these are going to work."

"Oohhhh…" She sighed in disappointment. But then she snapped her fingers and told you she would be right back. She did exactly as she said and walked back in not even a few minutes later, holding a beautiful dress, just your size.

"You look so beautiful." You saw water dwelling up in her eyelids.

"Are you…crying?" You asked.  
"I'm sorry, I never thought I would see this day. Sorry, I'm getting a little carried away."

You admitted to yourself that it was truly a nice dress. You didn't wear dresses that often, so it was a very rare occasion. It was a dark (favorite color) sleeveless dress that reached down to your shin. It was just-magnificent. [Sorry if you don't like the dress, but just pretend that you do. Here, I drew a picture of it: art/Random-Sketch-of-Girl-with-a-Dress-464500727?ga_submit_new=10%253A1404101310]

"This is a pretty dress, but what will I need it for?"  
"You'll see." :3 She replied and took your hand once again and led you into a limo. "Bye!" She called out as the limo drove away. [I love stretch limos ]

_**~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by bowties (are cool)!~~~~~**_

The limo driver drove for what felt like hours until he finally stopped and opened the door for you to get out. He helped you out of the limo and whispered in your ear, "The Doctor is waiting."

_Of course. _You thought, _Of course this is the Doctor's doing. But, why did he want you to wear a dress?_ [By the way, I just want to say something before we go on. There was this one restaurant I went to in Cabo San Lucas (which is what I got this idea from) that looks like this is going to look. Just thought I'd point that out. Sorry, don't remember the name. ]

You walked through the arc leading into an outside…restaurant? Everything was dark so you couldn't see anything, but continued walking anyways. "Doctor?" You called out loud. All of a sudden, lights came on and lightened up the whole restaurant to reveal tables with white cloth over them and trees all around. [This is how the light design looks like: /events] On the center of the path, red rose petals were scattered, leading to the back end of the 'restaurant'. You followed the trail to see the Doctor standing facing away from you, looking at the stars. You noticed he wore a fancy dark blue suit with a top hat to match it. [This: art/Random-Sketch-of-Guy-with-a-Suit-464501821?ga_submit_new=10%253A1404101480] He must've heard you because when you stepped forward, he quickly spun around on his heels.

"Hello." He had that goofy grin on his face that you have always loved.

"Hey. Nice…place." You turned your head and looked around, "Really nice. Um, what exactly are we, uh doing he-" You turned your head back to where it was before to find the Doctor staring right into your eyes, only inches apart. "D-doctor?"

"What are we doing here?" He snapped his fingers together and music starting playing, making you laugh. He couldn't help himself but to laugh as well. but through muffled bits of laughter, he managed to ask, "Care to dance with me, mistress?" He held his hand out to you and you gladly took it. He pulled you closer to his chest and wrapped his other arm around your waist, and you putting your free hand on his shoulder. You two giggled as you danced around in a circle to the beat. "I thought we might try something _**new.**_ I've always wanted to dance with a fine lady in an outside restaurant while giggling for no apparent reason."

"Oh, stop with the flattering. You're such a child, you know?"

"Yep." You guys giggled again until he spoke again, but in a more serious tone, "You never answered my question from before."

"What question?"

"This again?" You gave him a confused look and he sighed, "_**That **_question." You thought for a moment and realized just what question he was talking about. Yet another blush spread across your face, causing you to look down. You felt his fingers let go of your hand and place them on your chin and bringing your face up to look at him. You were surprised when you saw yet another tint of pink on his cheeks and realized that earlier it was not just the heat of the room. "Only look at me, my dear." You just stared at him for minutes on end. "Maybe it would be easier if I told you something else first-"

You let go of his shoulder and pushed him away from you and stepped back, leaving him speechless. "What? Are you just going to tell me what you say to all of the other girls that try to get close to you? Huh? Well I've heard them all! So, there's no need to repeat yourself." You felt stinging in your eyes and instantly brought your hand up to wipe the tears off of your face. You felt a hand grab your wrist and a handkerchief being swept across your face.

"Just let me talk, will you?" _He's different. Like, acting different. What is up with him? Usually he would be trying to tell the girl that it would never work and going off in a rush shouting, 'RUN!'. What is going on? _You thought to yourself. "Listen," He took his hand off of your wrist and put the handkerchief away and instead using them to bring you into a warm embrace. He then backed his head away and placed his forehead against yours. "I…lied."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier when your friend asked if I was your boyfriend, and I said no. I lied." Now you were definitely confused. You weren't dating, so how could he have been lying? Nevertheless, you allowed him to continue talking, "Instead of no, my real answer was…" He paused and looked into your eyes, "No. But oh how much do I wish so."

Your face heated up so much you were sure he was being burnt just placing his forehead against yours. But, you could feel the warmth of his face as well, _he's blushing?_

"Y-yes…" You simply stated.  
"Mmmmh?"

"Don't make me say it again. In answer to the question, yes."

"What question?" Now he was just being stubborn. _Never mind about him acting different. He's the same kid as always._

"_**That **_question." You looked into his eyes to catch his eyes showing a twinkle of hope in them. Next thing you knew, you were being lifted into the air and being spun around, then falling into his arms.

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously." He had that same huge smirk on his face that showed delight. "Now kiss me you big goofball."

He looked at you for a moment before leaning in and placing his lips against yours. They were definitely warm against yours. You broke apart for air when he placed one of your hands on his chest. "Most people would have their heart beating like this when they're around the person they like." He took your other hand and placed it on the opposite end of his chest. "But, this is how a timelord's heart beats when they're around the person they like. Not one heart, but two. Both of them beating at a crazy pace, causing blood to rush to your face, but double the amount." You giggled. "What?"

"You're just so weird, that's all. So um, do you think I'm pretty?" [Yes, I'm doing this thing. If you don't know what it is, you'll see in a minute/second.]

"No."

His subtle response left you shocked, so you asked, "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Do you…like me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"…No."

You had heard enough. Tears once again returned to your eyes and you turned to walk away, but felt a cold hand grab your arm and pull you into an embrace. You struggled in his grasp but stopped when you heard what he replied with, "You never let me talk, do you? I don't _**think **_you're pretty, I _**know**_ you're _**beautiful**_. I don't _**want **_to be with you forever, I _**need **_to be with you forever. I don't _**like **_you. I _**love **_you. I wouldn't _**cry**_ if you walked away, I would _**die **_if you walked away." You looked up at him and hugged him even tighter as he whispered, "I know we can get ourselves into harsh situations and a huge chance of possibly dying, but please…stay with me."

"I would never miss it for the universe."

You laughed and he took a hold of your hand and walked you 'out of the restaurant' and towards the TARDIS. "Hey!" He called out once you got inside of the TARDIS.

"What?"

"I told you we'd go somewhere new and where an exciting adventure awaits!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"…So where do you want to go now?"

You thought for a moment, "Somewhere _**romantic.**_"

"Does Paris sound okay?"  
"Are you kidding? Paris would be amazing!" You turned towards him and spun around and placed a quick kiss on his *soft* lips.

"Alright! Al-on-sy!" He yelled as he went up to the controls and started the TARDIS. "Wow, I haven't said **that **in a while. And of course, before we head off," He looked at you, "time for another time and space quiz!" You groaned in annoyance about having to go through yet **another **quiz. But, you decided to go along with it because you knew that an even more exciting would await you in the future. Although, there was really no difference between past, present and future to you now. There were only the times you would spend with the Doctor on the road ahead.

_They just keep getting longer, don't they! The last 3 were 2,500 words **at most **and this one is in the 3,800's range! Anyways, sorry if the Doctor is a little OC. But, tried my best!


End file.
